Who Says Girls Can't Be Heroes? Remade Version
by Lil' Indi
Summary: As the title says, a remake of the old version of this story. What happens when the 'hero' of the Raposa turns out to be a girl, instead of a boy like the Raposas had expected?
1. Introduction

AN: It returns! For all of you unaware, this is the remake of my old fanfic, Who Says Girls Can't Be Heroes, in which the story revolves around the fact that no matter what gender you're playing as, the characters will always call you a "he". The first version was quite humorous, but this one will be more serious, so you've been warned!

And now, here it is!

Also, _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

><p>Silence. It was nothing but silence out there. Then, suddenly, there was a small, pleading voice...<p>

"Creator... The Eternal Flame just went out..." said the voice sadly. "The darkness is creeping in. You're the only hope we've got left...please..."

In a small, cold room was a little girl with curly brown hair and a light yellow dress. But she wasn't a human- her long ears protruding from her head made that clear. She remained silent for a while. Nothing happened.

"Why won't you respond? yelled the girl - Mari - in anger. Her thirtieth attempt at asking for help had ended in failure once again. "Everyone is leaving! How can you just sit there and not do anything about it? She sighed deeply, and spoke up once again. "You're the Creator, for goodness sake...you made everything here! Please bring back the city to its normal state...

In another place, the Creator watched and listened. She thought that it was about time that she spoke up. _"Okay,"_ she said to Mari. The girl's firm voice rang in Mari's head. _"I apologize for not hearing you before."_

The Raposa's expression changed quickly to a happy one. "Thank you so much!" she said aloud.

_"I can only speak to you in your mind,"_ said the Creator sheepishly. _"Try to think back your answers instead..."_

_"I see,"_ thought Mari curiously.

_"I will provide...a...er, 'hero' to help restore the village. Get the villagers to Creation Hall."_

There were only about three villagers left anyway, so it wasn't really a problem. Mari had gotten to her friend Jowee and her father, the resident mayor, in just a few minutes. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the Mayor, annoyed.

"The Creator's returned!" Mari said excitedly. The Mayor put on a fake look of happiness before becoming annoyed once more.

"The Creator's gone," said the Mayor coldly. "He's been gone for months. It's no use continuing to wait."

"But-" Mari stammered, before the Mayor walked off in a huff. That left only Jowee with her.

_"He's not aware of the fact that I'm a girl," _the Creator thought to herself.

"You believe me, right Jowee?" Mari asked her friend sadly.

"Well, yeah!" he replied, adjusting his dark blue goggles that were on his head. "Let's go inside."

"Man, it's turned dusty in here," Jowee complained.

"Agreed," replied Mari, coughing. Once again the Creator began to speak.

_"Do you see that mannequin over there?"_ she asked, speaking into Jowee's head as well. Jowee began to panic.

"Who's this? Who's this weird voice in my head?" he asked, spinning around to look for any sign of other things.

The Creator sighed. _"I am the Creator,"_ she told them. _"I'm speaking to you through thought. Come over to the mannequin lying on the chair quickly, because the Mayor is in trouble."_

Upon hearing that, the two Raposa made their way towards the mannequin. "I now place my essence into this mannequin," the Creator said, aloud this time. The mannequin began to change shape and take form, revealing a girl with short blue hair, a green sweater with jeans, and a suspicious expression with wary red eyes.

Jowee jawdropped. "Our hero..." he said in disbelief, "...is a _girl?_"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this remake of the first chapter; and I'll see you all soon!<p>

-Lil' Indi/Sky-Blue-Indigo


	2. The Ghost Town

"Our hero… is a girl?" Jowee asked, staring at disbelief at the animated mannequin before him. "You know, I was expecting a great _male_ adventurer, not…mmph!" He was cut off by Mari, who had put her little hands over the other Raposa's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Creator! He doesn't mean that," said Mari apologetically as she looked up at the ceiling.

"_As a matter of fact, her name is Riza,_" the Creator replied, not showing any type of response to that. "_She does not talk, so do not try to attempt a conversation_." The mannequin glared at Jowee with those scarlet eyes of hers, obviously unhappy about Jowee's inferences. Deciding that she'd spent long enough in this dusty old hallway, she went out into the frigid air.

The first word – or words - that would have come to mind when you saw the old Raposa Town would have been "wreck". Or "ghost town", really; the old town really looked like a mess in its current state. The clock tower in the town was old and rusted, springs beginning to fall out of it. Had Riza not been wearing a sweater, she would have been shivering; the icy blue, dead grass in the town really showed that it was cold. Too cold, Riza felt as she walked around. She tried to take a look at the rest of the town, but it appeared to be shrouded in pitch-black darkness.

Mari and Jowee, on the other hand, saw Riza wandering around precariously, and stared at the "hero" for a moment. Suddenly, they were alerted to the sound of sobbing from somewhere nearby.

"Mommy, Daddy…please help me!" the shopkeeper's daughter, Cindi, was saying between sobs. "I'm scared…"

Mari knelt down so she was eye level with the small Raposa. "Don't worry. You're safe. Just come with us, okay?" she told Cindi, trying to sound as soothing as possible. The elder Raposa girl held out her hand, and the younger one took it.

"Yeah, yeah, so we found Cindi, great. Can we get to work on finding the rest of the townspeople yet?" Jowee said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Come _on_, we gotta go to the Snow Fields."

* * *

><p>"Riza!" cried Jowee, running towards the mannequin after a few minutes. "You ready to go? The exit's that way." Riza nodded, and the two headed towards the front of the town, Mari and Cindi following behind.<p>

It was when they finally got to the gate that a cryptic shadow emerged from the blackness beyond. His appearance was like that of a normal Raposa, but this one was pitch-black in color. His eyes, only white, appeared to be the warning sign to Riza that this Raposa was definitely not on their side.

The shadow Raposa smirked. "Well, well, well," he said, in a surprisingly smooth voice for a person like him. "It's the delusional young Rapo group and their cute wittle creation."

Riza gritted her teeth. Already this guy was on her bad side, and she felt that if this was what she had to face, she would definitely enjoy beating the pulp out of him.

"You're too late," he continued, closing his eyes and smirking. "Your mayor is already done for."

"You… you're saying you hurt my dad?!" shrieked Mari, obviously trying very hard not to lash out and attack.

Jowee, on the other hand, was a lot more confused than the mayor's daughter was. He adjusted his goggles nervously. "Ehehe…right…who are you exactly?"

The shadowy being opened his eyes, staring right at Jowee. "So no one told you a creepy bedtime story about me, I presume." He walked over to the young Raposa. "If you insignificant Rapos must know my name, it's Wilfre." Continuing his little monologue, he told them, "I've torn the pages out of the Book of Life. They've probably scattered around the world right now!"

He laughed, and it sent a chill down Riza's spine. Yep. He was definitely evil, no doubt about it.

"Are you going to stand there all day and lecture us, huh? 'Cause only lame villains do that," Jowee piped up, looking at Wilfre angrily.

"No," said Wilfre plainly. "But I will do _this_." He snapped his fingers… and the gate was shrouded in darkness. "Now you're trapped like mice." The shadow began to walk back into the darkness. "Resistance is futile, remember that," he said before he vanished.

There was a moment of silence. "Now what?"

Mari turned towards Jowee. "We head for the Snow Gate. It's the only other way to get there!"

* * *

><p>So yeah, I kinda neglected this for a while. Again. Sorry!<p>

And yeah, Riza is mute because the original hero was mute. No Riza/Wilfre pairing in this one, because I realized that pairing OCs with canon characters is a really hard thing to do right. There will be humor though, so don't worry!

After this will come chapter 3's remake and possibly Chapter 4's too. Two for the price of one!


End file.
